


My Sun

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: It was funny to think that they went from having a fistfight to being in a healthy relationship and watching the sunset together as if they were in a romantic movie filled with clichés.





	My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up in just a few minutes because these two keep giving me feels lately (also I can't forget how precious and soft they were at the meet&greet in München, I want to go back ahh) 😭

"Kaiii, why did you film meee?" the raven-haired guitarist pouted.

The other man chuckled at his lover's childish - and adorable - antics. "Come on, I made sure they couldn't see your face," he reassured. "But the fans loved it. You looked so cute with your oversize T-shirt, fumbling with your backpack. And your hair looks so good."

Aoi turned away and the drummer didn't pass up the opportunity to stroke his soft ebony locks. He looked absolutely gorgeous with his hair cut so short but he had decided to let it grow out a bit and Kai was curious to see what this breathtaking man was planning to do with his look next or if he was simply trolling and wasn't going to change the style any time soon.

"I'm sure you're blushing and you're being absolutely adorable; but the sun has almost set and we came here to see just that, right?"

Aoi slowly turned around to look at him. He was still pouting and the drummer wanted nothing more than to claim those lips with his own. The fact that the other bit at his lower lip did not help matters at all.

"Fine," Aoi murmured and his deep brown eyes focused on the horizon.

Kai's gaze lingered on his lover for a moment longer before following the movement of the sun. The colors were so vibrant and bright, almost unreal. The sun was shining on the streets, the buildings, the surrounding nature, for the last few seconds. It was absolutely mesmerizing, all that light, the yellows and oranges and pinks and reds. It gave Kai so much peace but also so much energy and motivation for the two remaining lives of the tour.

And then he felt Aoi's hand reaching for his, Aoi's talented fingers intertwining with his. He smiled and gave him a gentle squeeze. It was funny to think that they went from having a fistfight to being in a healthy relationship and watching the sunset together as if they were in a romantic movie filled with clichés. 

He wouldn't have it any other way.

As the light was slowly disappearing, Kai pressed himself closer to the raven and looked at him with adoration. "I love you," he said softly.

The sight of Aoi blushing still didn't cease to make butterflies flutter in Kai's stomach. "Idiot," the guitarist mumbled but a second later his thumb was caressing the palm he was holding. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> And yes Kai did go to see the sunset with Aoi and he did do an insta live showing Aoi a bit. Bless twitter for existing honestly because I missed it when he did it :')


End file.
